inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Taha1921
Hello and Welcome to my Talk Page, Feel free to leave me a message and i'll reply to u as soon as possible Taha1921 GodWind Re:Help Done, I have fixed it. [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Wonder Trap 10:57, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Shoot Command 06 I put all the informations back ! Torch92 15:50, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Fixed I have fixed it. Thanks for let me know! [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Wonder Trap 09:59, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Episodes Done, it is delete. Keep doing good job on the wiki ^_^. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 17:03, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Character template Because, having the character template on your page automatically categorizes you as a character. You aren't a character of IE, just a contributor of this wikia, huh ? xD Genda Koujirou (the administrator and creator of the wiki) created a user template; you should use it instead. Torch92 09:19, June 28, 2012 (UTC) re:Hissatsu The badges were enabled for some hours yesterday and they're going to be enabled for a few more hours today. I disabled them once I went offline because I didn't want to risk people making useless edits only to get the badges (it happened before). --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 16:50, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :Fixed! --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 18:31, July 9, 2012 (UTC)--Taha1921 16:02, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Headings Don't remove the headings by the hissatsu. Genda Koujirou agrees with it. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 16:49, July 13, 2012 (UTC) That's true but many hissatsu appear in more games. So, then it's necessary. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 17:00, July 13, 2012 (UTC) re:Gunshot I fixed it, you just need to align the video at the center, not at the right or left. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 07:14, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations ☻ Hi Taha1921 ! You are the winner of the fourth round ! You're picture got 6 votes =) SnowyBoy₰ 10:53, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Theme Yeah. I am going to add the theme. Please wait 2 minutes ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 11:13, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Death Rain's slideshow In a different language ? I don't understand... Torch92 (talk) 18:32, July 26, 2012 (UTC) In some other language ? Which slideshow of Death Rain are you talking about ? The movie's or the Wii's ? Because I still can't understand. I think you should prevent another admin, because I didn't see anything written in some other language. Torch92 (talk) 18:43, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Like I said before, you should prevent another admin. Actually, it's written in French for me... Torch92 (talk) 18:47, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Files Don't upload watermarked files on the wiki and also, give your files proper names. Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 12:28, August 5, 2012 (UTC) If you want to delete something, call me because only admins can delete files/comments/pages etc. Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 12:34, August 5, 2012 (UTC) When you upload a file, please remove the black spaces above and under. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 14:12, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Greetings! Have you realized that your user page and talk page has the category "Userboxes"? xD Please do me and the wiki a huge favour by removing the category please. Thank you! ;) ♫これは超次元サッカーだ！♫ アズール ブレイズ♫ 07:54, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks! Gwnomdatetkan (talk) 09:57, August 10, 2012 (UTC) User page Please read the Manual of Style and edit your user page to fit the rules. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 13:29, August 17, 2012 (UTC) WOW WOW Taha I just saw on the Hot Spots page. Your game Best Opening has taken down SnowyBoys game Pictures Game!!! I'm amazed you are the one who took that game down after many, many weeks. I'm shocked beyond and I can't believe this and in a way I kinda feel deep for Snowy. His game only had 1 Round left and then it looses its number 1 spot on Hot Spots. Well man congrates to you.TsurugiFan16 (talk) 20:04, August 17, 2012 (UTC) User Page Sorry what's wrong with my page, can you please tell me? TsurugiFan16 (talk) 19:47, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok then now my page has 5 pictures and can you tell me the name of that template? TsurugiFan16 (talk) 19:53, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Idea Hey Taha after enjoying your blog I had an idea for my own blog. I thought I could use your Opening match up in my blog. See what I would do is put an Inazuma Eleven Opening against a Danball Senki Opening for Round 20 the next InazumaSenki Round. So please tell me if you think its a good idea or not? TsurugiFan16 (Blog Owner) 11:09, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok then thanks so much Taha1921 I love your blog and its the secound most popular blog on the Hot Spot list and I hope my Round will be as good as yours. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 15:34, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Well thanks Taha that's nice but I think you should do what Lordranged7, SnowyBoy and me have all done. You should do a Kai or V2 version. Just an idea but it worked for me and Lordranged7 and I'm sure its going to work for SnowyBoy as well. So I think anouther amazing blog owner should keep a fun blog going and evolve it. What do you think? TsurugiFan16 (talk) 15:44, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Well its your idea I mean I know what you mean and I right know are just putting people and Keshins and Hissatsu up against each other. And although my blog is no where as popular as SnowyBoy's or yours its still popular and I love it because I don't have to come up with anouther idea for a new blog game until Z finishes then I have to. I think you should do what ever you want that makes you happy, but you have to think of the regulars that comment and enjoy your blog over and over again. Think about them then think about your blog. Thats all I can say. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 15:57, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Home Page I will update it when I have a good pic of the episode and when I am on my comp~ It can be tomorrow or today~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 17:14, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello. I am sorry, but please tell me what I have been doing wrong. I have not been uploading fanart, and I am undoing all the things that I know I should not have done on pages. AyaXShirou (talk) 07:34, August 27, 2012 (UTC)AyaXShirou I am very sorry. Those were not my pictures, rather I just added them on articles from the already uploaded photos since I thought of giving characters their own photo galleries. Then I saw an admin remove my edits. I had just thought that they accidentally undid it, so I continued making galleries. Then I finally realized that I really wasn't supposed to. Again, I'm very sorry. AyaXShirou (talk) 07:47, August 27, 2012 (UTC)AyaXShirou Find The Difference Has one more thing Michelle <|> Ice Fubuki It just one thing only.See propely,you can find it!I know,you can find it!Good Luck,then. Michelle<|>Ice Fubuki Cogutulation!You found it.I have a second.Second is start tomorrow. Michelle <|> Ice Fubuki LBX's Well Taha i'm glad you've started to watch Danball Senki W. Hope you've seen Danball Senki first. If you haven't then you should as Ban is so like Endou Mamoru in Danball Senki. To answer your question I think the LBX's are small robots and remain small robots. I think the trailer shows a close up on the LBX's. I think your going to love Danball Senki W as I myself have and AdventureWriter28. Hope you keep up with the episodes and enjoy the epic anime that is Danball Senki W. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 22:59, August 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Slideshow Hi Taha. Well, I didn't see that. There's a problem with my french patch of the 3rd Inazuma Eleven game (Ogre). Thanks, now I can make my slideshows better. Sorry for that. SnowyBoy₰ 10:00, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Question deshuu O w O nee, Taha-san!! How did u put templates and userboxes nyaa? O w O アキラ - 先輩 (talk) 13:23, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah and how u make yur signature so pwetty? O w O On your profile page desu.. Thanks!! :DDD アキラ - 先輩 (talk) 13:31, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Okei thanks dechuu~ ^^ アキラ - 先輩 (talk) 06:33, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi Do you want to Join my wiki Inazuam eleven & Dbz wiki. http://inazumaelevendragonballz.wikia.com/wiki/Inazuma_Eleven_%26_Dragon_Ball_Z_Wiki Hi Hi taha do you want to join my wiki http://inazumaelevendragonballz.wikia.com/wiki/Inazuma_Eleven_%26_Dragon_Ball_Z_Wiki Inazuma eleven & Dragon ball z wiki